


Remastered: To Me, With Love

by DaintyDuck_99



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, character exploration, implied relationship feels if you like, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyDuck_99/pseuds/DaintyDuck_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica is bewildered, but on gleaned determination she might just be finding herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remastered: To Me, With Love

Fortunate boys and girls are made with love. It's a macabre fact swimming in my face now, that I certainly have a fortune, yet I am not so fortunate. As a young girl, I was (taught/conditioned/shown/knew) that a bell could shatter me. I wasn't showered with the knowledge of bare hands braiding hair, caressing my face, or kisses aimed at the forehead, gestures that let love seep in. No, the longing for touch was decidedly withered by blunt force, blue green and yellow lessons left on my body until I (responded to/obeyed/broke from) the bell. None of me was left (untrained/useless/whole). My hair simply couldn't remain dirty blonde. It had to be the best sheeny platinum. Simply no was the answer to a lot of things. Eventually, I stopped asking why, and the tears dried up. Maybe I did, too. I was emptied of myself. A shell full of snobby ideas, without a heart and a brain. 

Unexpectedly, a Dorothy came. He had no magic Oz up his sleeve--rather, clenched between his teeth he had spades of truth, and a hunger for more. This appetite enticed me; I had been starved of (truth/love/myself) for so long that I was accustomed to settling for canned (words/dresses/smiles). He was awkward, but...it kick-started his attempts to simply be himself. Not simply no. Simply be. And he had an absolute sense of certainty that I coveted. 

Could such a life exist? I didn't know that I was (lonely/broken) until I wanted to find out. I wanted to change. He reached out a with small, sweaty but steady paw and became my first link in a new chain of mortal support.


End file.
